Reference can be had to International Patent Applications No. PCT/AU93/00250 and PCT/AU95/00827 that describe methods and apparatus for the formulation and trading of risk management contracts. These applications describe ways in which individuals and enterprises can manage risk of an economic nature with which they are faced in a manner that can be thought of as akin to hedging or lending. The present invention is concerned rather with the desire to invest available resources in the expectation of receiving the best available return at a future time.
The need of entities and individuals to make investments with the aim of gaining future returns is universal and well known. In general, investors look for opportunities to earn the highest possible returns from investments that fit within their individual risk profiles and with their other investment criteria, such as type and tradeability of asset. investment price, investment growth and income potential, investment timing and regulatory regime, and so on. While the differing needs of investors lead them to a great diversity of investments, all investors share the common goal of seeking to limit the risk in any investment as much as possible.
One major disadvantage is the lack of direct control that investors have over investment risk. For example, investors cannot directly limit the risk they assume when investing in products such as shares, or financial instruments such as foreign exchange or interest rate products. Instead, investors are exposed at all times to the market prices of these products and have no mechanisms for limiting their exposure either at the time the investment is made or subsequently. When, therefore, there is high volatility in these markets, investors may suffer devastating losses.
This disadvantage is serious in countries where pension retirement funds are replacing government-funded pensions as a major source of income security for people in retirement. As is well known, the values of these funds vary unpredictably from month to month and year to year, reflecting volatility in the underlying shares, property and other assets in the funds. Individual investors are exposed to all these changes in value and cannot place limits on their risk.
A second major disadvantage lies in the fact that investors do not have mechanisms for making contracts that are customised to meet the needs of both investor and counterparty. For example, bank term deposits are a common form of personal investment. For individual investors, they have the advantages of a fixed nominal return and low entry and exit fees. However, the terms of the investment are set only by the counterparty (i.e. the bank) and then offered to investors on a take-it-or-leave-it basis. There is no scope for investors to negotiate. for a price, the terms of these investments to better suit their individual needs.
A third major disadvantage is that individual investors cannot afford the fees that are involved with most investment products. For example, shares must be bought through brokers on stock exchanges, and their fees effectively deter the great majority of investors from investing directly in share markets.
It is an objective of the present invention to overcome or at least ameliorate one or more disadvantages in the investment contracts and contracting mechanisms that are now available to investors.